


Ego dare me ad vos

by rukias



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Soul Selling, demon!rukia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukias/pseuds/rukias
Summary: "Ego dare me ad vos" "I give myself to you"
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Ego dare me ad vos

When Rukia opened her eyes, it was dark. The glow of the moon providing just enough light for her to see the tall, hooded figure of a man standing before her.   
"Tell me your name." The man spoke, his voice was gruff and it sent a tiny shiver down her spine when he spoke.   
"Isn't it human custom to give your own name first?" Rukia retorted, tilting her head to, she hoped, get a better look at the one who'd summoned her.   
The figure stepped closer, removing his hood, Rukia found herself staring at a shock of bright orange hair and a scowl that could put her brothers to shame, "Ichigo Kurosaki." He looked at her expectantly.  
She hesitated for only an instant. "Rukia, My name is Rukia."  
"Rukia," Ichigo breathed out, she found herself wondering if it was to relive tension or if he had been holding it, "I want to make a deal."  
Rukias eyes flashed from deep violet to brilliant red, thrilled at the prospect. "Do you?"   
Ichigo stared her down, the determination in his eyes unwavering. Rukia smirked up at him, "You've got my interest Ichigo. What exactly is it that you want so badly?"  
"My sister is dying." His shoulders tensed as he lowered his head and spoke between clenched teeth.   
"So what? You want me to save her?" Rukia asked even though they both already knew the answer.  
"Yes." Ichigo answered, he was starting to sound annoyed, but he didn't raise his head.   
"And just what is it that you have to offer me in exchange for my services, Ichigo?" She purred, slowly starting to pace circles around him like a predator.   
He hesitated, eyes flashing fearfully and taking a step away from Rukia, causing a smirk to paint her lips once again. She watched as he took a moment to steel his resolve, and after a deep breath, he spoke "My soul."   
Rukia stopped her pacing standing just inches away, " Are you really willing to give up your soul? Just to save your sister? Do you really love her that much?"  
"Of course I would." The conviction in his voice, surprising himself and Rukia. "I'd do anything for Karin."   
Rukia stood before him, wondering if this deal was even worth the trouble, but one look at the determination in his eyes and the set of his jaw, and Rukia knew he wouldn't let her leave until she agreed. "Alright.. You've got a deal, Ichigo." Rukia smiled as she wound her hands up his chest and arms, over his shoulders and laced them together at the back of his neck, and pushed her chest into his.   
"What are you-!?" Ichigo stopped and Rukia reveled in the shiver that rattled his body at her touch, her eyebrow quirked at the faint dusting of red on his cheeks as she pulled him closer to her level.   
Rukia paused when their lips were just centimeters apart, she watched his eyes flick back and forth between her eyes, her lips, and her body, and she smirked into the kiss when he closed the distance between them. The kiss was a heated clash of tongues that lasted until Ichigo needed air. "Our deal is sealed." Rukia ran a finger over her bottom lip and she looked up at a breathless Ichigo.   
She smoothed the purple dress that flowed down her body, and turned away, walking back towards where she had appeared. "Your sister will live. I'll be back in 3 days to collect my payment," she called over her shoulder "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." and she was gone.


End file.
